Cars/Dirt Late Model
This is for the Dirt-Type Late Model race car. For general info on Late Model Racing, go to Late Model. From Daveybird: Back in 2003, I was 12, I played NASCAR Racing 1 . Old by even 2003's standards, and I played 4 and 1999 Edition at the time, I loved seeing the old 90s carsets from the IWCCARS site on there. One played a big part in my racing life. There was a carset called "Late Models." I thought that they were those "weird, wide NASCARS" that were the pavement late models that I knew about since 2001-02, and ran them in N99 with my Family and Video Game Character Friends. I got bored one day, read the readme, and found out that they were actually Dirt Late Models. I was like, "Whoa, these things race on dirt, too?!" I quickly Googled pictures of them, and loved how these futuristic cars, which looked like something out of Speed Racer or StarFox, were racing on the old-style Dirt Tracks. Nowadays I'm amazed at just how many people don't realize that Stock Cars still race on dirt, just not NASCAR's main series anymore. Definitely eximplified in Disney/Pixar's movie Cars, where Lightning McQueen wants to race only on asphalt, and it's an old NASCAR, the Hudson Hornet, who showed him how to race on dirt instead of a modern dirt late model. Other cars with that type of futuristic, flat sheet metal designs include Dirt Sportsman Super Stocks and Modifieds. Basic Info: Dirt Late Models have been progressively evolving to adapt to dirt ovals better. From aerodynamic bodies, to the lack of a tailpiece, to the lack of windshields, to a flexible chassis, to an exposed air filter, to higher-HP-than-NASCAR engines, they come with a slew of traits that help them powerslide and continue on through the dirt. They are the fastest dirt oval stock cars around. A bit faster than even Northeast Big Block Modifieds. Obviously way faster around Eldora than the NASCAR Camping World Trucks, probably indicating that they're faster than all NASCAR top 3-style cars, as these cars are designed for dirt. The current Dirt Super Late Model lap record at Eldora is in the high 14-second range. That of the Camping World Trucks is in the 19-second range, by Ken Schrader, a guy who knows how to race on dirt!! Even the Ohio Stock Cars have a record of 17 something. Of course, Sprint Cars usually run circles around Late Models. The 305 and 360 Wing cars go quite a bit faster than the Dirt Super Late Models, the 305 and 360 Non Wing cars go about the same speed as the Dirt Super Late Models. 410 Non Wing cars usually go slightly faster than the Dirt Super Late Models. Put a wing on them, though, and they'll usually be several seconds faster, more prevalent on the tracks under 1 mile. The Technology: Air Flow: *No tail piece *Usually exposed air filter *Front fenders that stick out a bit *No Windshields like all dirt-exclusive cars (ARCA and Camping World Trucks don't count as dirt-exclusive) Aerodynamics/Downforce: *Futuristic body, made of flat sheet metal and curvy plastic *Nosepiece bottom that is slanted *Side fin supports for the spoiler *Grooved rooves *Thin, flimsy sails that were introduced around 2014 Engine/Chassis/Tech *Wide, evenly-treaded tires *Flexible, fully-tube chassis *2 Gears *2200-2400 lbs weight, compared to the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Car's 3300, about 1,000 lbs lighter, with equal or greater HP!! *Flexible suspension known for the famous "three wheeling" or "hiking up," where the cars raise up in the turns, sometimes lifting its left front off, for the "three wheeling." *700-900 HP, custom made V8 engines for the Dirt Super Late Models. Even the highest and most powerful levels of non-Drag Pavement Racing don't usually have this much. One site said that Pavement Outlaw Super Late Models, the highest level of Pavement Late Model racing, only have what is pretty much a very limited Dirt Limited Late Model engine. The reason why Dirt Super Late Models have such high amounts of horsepower are: **Dirt is slower, they need to go faster through it than asphalt or concrete. **The NASCAR engines are injected, but Local Circle Track engines are made differently, and cheaper. *More HP for powersliding. *Little stock anatomy. They are purpose built, but aren't as formulated for racing like Sprint Cars and Midgets, which have no engine, no transmisson, no starter (requiring a truck or ATV to "push start" them), one gear, open wheeled, and have a right rear tire that is bigger than the left rear. Subdivisions: *Super Late Model. The Dirt Super Late Models have custom-built engines that usually have 700-900 Horsepower, usually open tires, and less restrictions in other areas. This is the headline and fastest division for Dirt Late Models. *Crate Late Model. These cars don't use just any GM Performance Crate Engine. They mainly use the two main GM CT Circle Track Engines. The CT350 (formerly the CT602) has 350 HP, and the CT400 (formerly the CT604), which has400 HP. These engines only cost about $3,000-4,000, which is not much, compared to the $30-60,000 for a Dirt Super Late Model engine. With A Dirt Late Model car costing about $25,000 without the engine, you can see why this is a more affordable Dirt Late Model division for drivers to cut their teeth in the world of Dirt Late Model racing, and move up to Super when they can afford it. Some Dirt Late Models use the 525-HP CT525 engine. *Limited Late Model. These cars have more restrictions on the engine than Super Late Models, but still use custom-made engines. They usually have 400-700 HP. But they're starting to become less popular, probably because they were one of the first attempts at making an affordable dirt late model division, of which the Crate Late Models have taken up that spot since the early/mid-2000s. Limited Late Model also can refer to a Sportsman Super Stock-type division in certain areas, with a stock front clip and tube middle and rear chassis. *Spec Late Models. Sanctioning Bodies like IMCA have spec engines and rules. IMCA Late Models usually have around 550 HP. Also, SUPR in the Southeast has Open and giant-spoilered Spec. Timeline: *1960s: Late Model Racing starts as a form of Stock Car Racing. *1970s-1981: As NASCAR abandoned Dirt, and pavement became more accessible, Dirt Late Models start to diverge, wth wide tires, big, exposed air filter, and big spoilers. Common Cars used were Chevy Chevelle, Chevy Nova, Chevy Camaro and Ford Mustang. *1982: The "Wedge" body, which was a futuristic, aerodynamic, sporty body made of flat sheet metal was introduced, and things were never the same for Dirt Late Models. That's how they first got their futuristic, "barely-stock" looks. *1988-94: They started to take their modern shape, with flat, wedge-style noses. *1995-2005: They brought back the stock style noses. During 1995-97 it was popular to have a 1993-97 Camaro-style body, but a 1982-92 nosepiece, but a few had a 93-97 nosepiece. In 1999-2005, the cars began to look sleeker and more futuristic, but retain the stock appearing nosepieces fron the cars like the 1995-99 Monte Carlo, 1996-2002 Pontiac Grand Prix, 2000-2003 Ford Taurus, and the 2001-2003 Dodge Intrepid. *2006: The MD3 nose was introduced. Aimed at improving Dirt Late Model and Super Stock aerodynamics and downforce, they pretty much took away the last remaining instance of "stock" iin a dirt late model. Gone were the days on 95-2005 where a Dirt Late Model didn't need to have the nose decals for people to tell what make and model it was. Heck, back in the 60s-very early 80s, the whole car would let you know. Series: *Super: **World of Outlaws Late Models **UMP Summernationals Late Model Hell Tour **UMP Sunoco ALMS **Lucas Oil Late Model Dirt Series *Crate: **FASTRAK (Southeast) **NeSmith (Southeast) **Go Nuclear (Northeast/Canada) **Indiana Late Model Series (Indiana) *IMCA: **Deery Bros Summer Tour Big Dirt Super Late Model Events: *World 100 (Eldora) *The Dream (Eldora) *Prelude to the Dream (Formerly. NASCAR, NHRA, other famous Motorsports stars raced in a big event before the Dream.) *Knoxville Late Model Nationals (Knoxville) *Jackson 100 (Brownstown) *Hilbilly 100 (Tyler County) *World of Outlaws World Finals (Dirt Track @ Charlotte) *North/South 100 (Florence Speedway) *Gateway Dirt Invitational (Indoor Stadium Temporary Circuit Race, the Dome at America's Center) Notable Drivers: Chub Frank Don O' Neal Hudson O' Neal Marty O' Neal Scott Bloomquist Donnie Moran Devin Moran Billy Moyer Billy Moyer, Jr. Dan Schlieper Michael Cherry Tyler Cain Bobby Pierce Chase Austin Darrell Lanigan Shannon Babb Kent Robinson Bub McCool Steve Francis Rick Eckert Chris Madden Clint Smith Dale McDowell Earl Pearson, Jr. Josh Richards Freddy Smith Jonathan Davenport Brian Shirley Brandon Sheppard Dennis Erb Tyler Erb Jimmy Mars Brian Birkhofer Bart Hartman RSR Mods featuring Dirt Late Models: rFactor: * RSRFactor Dirt Late Models NASCAR Heat: * Too many to count * RSR Dirt Sim 2017 * DLM Heat 2K18 * DLM Heat * FOSRA Late Models * RSR Classic * RSR Dirt Sim 2016 * Randle County Late Models * RSR Dirt Sim 2014 * Crate Wars: FASTRAK Vs. NeSmith * RSR New Generation (upcoming) NR2003: * RSR/GDSR Dirt Late Models Category:Stock Cars Category:Highest Level Category:Short Track Category:Dirt Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Modern Dirt Stock Car Racing